


Like Coming Home

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Making Up, Sparkeaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz has been AWOL since he awoke as a Sparkeater. Bumblebee is tired of him avoiding his return to base.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Jazz
Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fills an old TF Rare Pairing prompt: Jazz / Bumblebee - mask

The night was quiet, too quiet like a fictional cliche, and Bumblebee was edgy. It wasn’t the sort of night that drove the Sparkeaters feeding-mad but it was just slightly off, and he caught himself wondering what creatures of Human legend might be wandering the darkness.

Because Decepticons seemed less and less likely, these days. The threat of two more Sparkeaters had done wonders for keeping them in hiding, though Jazz or Ironhide could track them down within a few days if they wanted.

“Bumblebee?” 

The voice, unexpected and achingly familiar, set his battle protocols on high alert instantly. Jazz had always been flagged with danger-caution, even after they grew close, and now his threat level had risen exponentially.

That, and Bumblebee was still _incredibly_ angry with him for not coming home.

His battle mask snapped into place involuntarily as he turned to face the other mech.

Jazz’s visor lit his face just well enough that Bee could see his tentative smile fade away as the Sparkeater looked at him. “Aw, Bee. It ain’t like that.”

“When a Sparkeater comes creeping up out of the dark, it’s usually exactly like that and you know it.” It was pure strength of will that kept him from activating his cannons. 

“You ain’t gotta be afraid of me, Bee. Not ever.” Jazz stepped closer and the yellow mech could see the sadness in the other mech’s expression. “Even if I’m hunting, I’d rip out my own processor before I’d hurt you.”

“That’s good to know, but I’d be more likely to believe it if you did more than call once a month.”

Jazz opened his mouth to reply, then he hung his head and sighed. “Yeah, I guess that’s a fair enough point. What… what do I gotta do to make you believe me?”

“I can’t believe you even have to ask.” 

“...I don’t know if i _can_ come home, Bee. One spark or two, I can control myself around no problem. But more might just make me into the monster Starscream always wanted me to be.”

“I think Optimus can manage you in a feeding frenzy, if you go that far.”

Jazz laughed softly. He had heard from Ironhide and Bumblebee both about how the Prime had mechhandled the weapons master like a toy when he had come out of his death-stasis and fed on Sideswipe. “Yeah, you’re probably right. What about the others?”

“They might be uncomfortable at first, but they live with Ironhide every day. We can all handle another Sparkeater.” Bumblebee held his hand out to the other mech. “Come home, _please_?”

“One condition.” Jazz held his hand out, but stopped short of touching the yellow mech. “Well, two.”

“Oh, come on, Jazz!”

“Two conditions, or I’m not coming back yet.”

He forced the urge to punch the other mech and just drag him back to base down into the depths of his processor. “Fine.”

“One, if I get overwhelmed, you let me go and don’t try to bring me back.” Jazz waited until he nodded before continuing. It was a reasonable request, after all. “And two, you gotta take that mask off. I wanna look you in the optics, not the targeting lenses.”

For a moment, Bumblebee hesitated. His threat protocols were still active, though they usually were around Ironhide too, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to look Jazz in the optics again. But it also wasn’t fair of him to demand that Jazz come home and then act like he needed to be constantly threat-ready with him there.

Bee nodded and sent the command to retract his mask. Jazz put his hand in the yellow mech’s and squeezed gently with his claws.

It wasn’t _better_ yet, but it was a start.


End file.
